


looking right at the other half of me (my mirror staring back at me)

by carter (TheIslandOfMisfitToys)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, i honestly just wrote the dumbest cutest thing i could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIslandOfMisfitToys/pseuds/carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve watches her in the mornings.<br/>Steve listens to her during their days off.<br/>Steve touches her at any chance he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking right at the other half of me (my mirror staring back at me)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this is just so dumb but i had a lot of feelings about them to get out so here u go

Steve watches her in the mornings, covers pulled up to his chin, as she moves from place to place; chest of drawers, for stockings; closet, for a dress; mirror, to check her hair and apply lipstick. She moves with such efficiency, but lacks grace. She stubs her toe on the same chair every single morning, each time cursing under her breath but never, ever moving it. He always laughs, earning a glare and sometimes a threat. She then disappears for about fifteen minutes (breakfast) and returns to the bedroom with a tea or a coffee if he's lucky, but always, _always_ with a goodbye kiss for him and a red lipstick print for his cheek.

 Steve listens to her during their days off. On a walk through the park, he listens to her complaints about work and never fails to provide quiet sympathy. Sometimes she will tell a long tale about something amusing or interesting that happened last Wednesday when she and Angie were out on a "girl date" and he loves listening to the way her accent forms certain syllables. He enjoys the sound of her loud, unexpected laugh when he tells a joke or does something stupid. It isn't a pretty laugh - it's brash and unladylike but that is exactly why he loves it and does everything he can to hear it over and over.

 Steve touches her at any chance he gets. A gentle hand on her elbow as he moves past her in the kitchen while they cook dinner together. A knee pressed to hers under the table as they eat. His head on her shoulder as they listen to the wireless. He has a tendency to make up excuses to touch her, though they are unnecessary. She enjoys the comfort of his proximity. One evening she teaches him to french braid her hair and they spend many subsequent evenings on the couch practising until he absolutely perfects his technique. This is yet another excuse.

 Steve used to _feel_ so much at just the sight of her. His heart used to clench in his chest at the knowledge that she would always be coming home to him. His pulse used to quicken every time she leaned in for a kiss. Now he feels a gentle, constant warmth in his chest and it is so much greater than the butterflies he used to get. It is comfort, it is home - most importantly, it's love. Steve loves Peggy like he never knew he could and he knows he is blessed because she loves him too.


End file.
